


Veni Ad Me (Come To Me)

by Samara_TouchMeNot



Series: Memento Mori [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Come as Lube, Dacryphilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Magical Tattoos, Marking, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Temperature Play, Top Komori Motoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samara_TouchMeNot/pseuds/Samara_TouchMeNot
Summary: Atsumu comes back home and confronts Osamu with the help of Komori. Osamu starts having doubts while Atsumu and Komori share a night of passion.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Memento Mori [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Veni Ad Me (Come To Me)

Atsumu wakes up in cold sweat.

He tries to catch his breath, chest heaving up and down. His vision is blurry but as time passes, he succeeds in calming down. And when he does, memories of last night come crashing down.

Atsumu’s face heats up. He buries his face in his hand, blushing profusely. He remembers the warmth, the coldness, the gentleness, the roughness, the begging, the crying, the pain, the pleasure and everything in between.

The blonde looks around, trying to search for Komori, but he was nowhere to be seen. Huh. Was that all just a dream or–

_“It wasn't, my Darling”_

Atsumu perks up at the voice, blushing a little at the nickname and looks around for the source of the voice.

_“Over here.”_

His eyes fall upon the leather book. Ah, that makes sense.

“Did you...”, Atsumu paused. “Why did you return to the book?”

He hears a chuckle, “ _The spell works only until you’re awake. You fell asleep so I had to return.”_

“Oh...”, Atsumu breaths out in disappointment.

“ _Don’t worry, Sweetheart. I’ll come wherever you call me.”_

Atsumu smiles.

“Yeah. I will.”

Atsumu sits on the floor and notices that he has clothes on. He smiles and stretches his limbs. There’s no pain, no soreness. So it was easy for him to stand up.

However, he feels a sharp pang in his stomach, and hears it grumble. Realising that the last thing he ate was his mom's soup, he is hit with a wave of sadness and tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

He sniffles and rubs his eyes when he hears Komori’s voice, “ _Baby, are you alright_?”

“Yeah...”, Atsumu whispers. “Everything is fine.”

“ _Don’t lie to me, Sugar”_

The reprimanding tone of Komori’s voice sends a shiver down Atsumu’s spine, making goosebumps appear on his skin. He bites his lip, contemplating on whether he should answer or not.

“ _Atsumu.”_

The blonde sighs, looking back at the book.

“The reason I am here is...”

* * *

“That’s it.”, Atsumu rubs away a few stray tears. “That’s what happened. And now I’m here.”

“ _Is that why you wanted to die so bad?”_

Atsumu remains silent but that was enough of an answer.

“ _Go home, Atsumu.”_

Atsumu’s eyes widen in horror. He doesn’t want to go home! He doesn't want to experience the bullying again. He doesn't want to see his brother's hateful glare again. He wants to stay _here_. In Komori's arms, enveloped in this warmth.

But Komori wants him to leave.

“Did I... Do something wrong...?”, Atsumu chokes out, trying to hold back a sob.

He hears a chuckle, “ _No, baby.”_

“Then...”, Atsumu sobs. “ _Why_?”

“Because you won't be alone anymore, Dear”

Atsumu feels a pair of hands wrap themselves around his shoulder, bringing him closer. Warmth feels his chest as he leans into the hug. After a few moments, Atsumu looks up.

“I thought you couldn’t come until I used the spell...?”

Komori cups his face, cold fingers resting on Atsumu's cheeks as he whispers, “Yes, but now that we are Semi-Linked, I can come out of the book by myself. Only for a short while though.”

“Linked...?”, Atsumu tilts his head in confusion.

Komori smiles and presses a soft kiss on Atsumu forehead. “You’ll know soon, Dear”, he whispers before his figure vanishes into thin air.

Atsumu sighs as he looks outside.

“What do you mean by that...?”, he whispers.

“ _Take this book with you.”_

* * *

Atsumu heads towards his house at the crack of dawn to avoid running into people. He holds the book tightly to his chest as he walks in silence. The cold breeze hit his skin, making his shiver but the warmth emitting from the book helps in calming down his nerves.

He doesn’t know what to tell his parents about his disappearance. Should he tell them the truth? About the bullying? Or should he make up a lie and tell that he spent the night at a friend's? But which friend? He doesn’t even have one!

“ _Deep breaths, Darling. I'm here. Don't be scared”_

Atsumu gulps and looks down at the book, patting it gently. “Thank you”, he whispers.

Atsumu makes up a story about falling asleep at a friend’s and avoid his parents. He heads straight to his room and puts down the book and sighs.

“ _Are you okay, Sweetheart?”_

“Yeah, just...”, Atsumu looks up at the ceiling. “I’ve never lied to them before. It feels... Weird.”

“ _Don’t worry, Sugar, you just didn’t want them to worry, right?_ ”

“Yeah”, Atsumu mumbles.

“ _So you did nothing wrong. Now smile for me, Sunshine?”_

Atsumu let’s out a laugh and smiles down at the book. “Thank y-“

The bedroom door slams open, startling Atsumu. He whips his head towards the door and sees Osamu glaring at him, with hair falling on his face.

“Where were ya?”, he demands in a tone that makes Atsumu shiver.

“At... A friend’s house”, Atsumu mutters out, nervously.

“Friend, my _ass!”,_ Osamu stalk towards him and holds Atsumu up by his collar. “Who in their right minds will be _yer_ friend, huh?! Just answer honestly. _Where the fuck did ya disappear to in the middle of the fucking night?!_ ”

Atsumu looks at him in horror, tears forming in his eyes. His brother was scary when he was mad and the fact that he was actually lying didn’t help either. He started panicking and didn’t know what to say when he heard the whisper again.

“ _Atsumu, listen to me.”,_ Atsumu perks up and focuses on the voice. “ _Chant in your mind: Permuto”_

Atsumu closes his eyes shut and concentrates on doing what Komori told him to. He tries his best to ignore the strong grip on his collar and the murderous glare of his brother and repeats in his mind:

‘ _PermutoPermutoPermutoPermutoPermutoPermuto_ –‘

Atsumu’s body jerks as his eyes roll to back of his head. Osamu widens his eyes and slackens his grip on Atsumu’s collar to let him breath.

Suddenly, Atsumu grips Osamu’s hand in place. Osamu looks at his face only to see it contort into a sick grin. The expression makes goosebumps appear on his skin.

This wasn’t the normal Atsumu. His warm, chocolate brown eyes were now replaced with cat-like slits which stared at Osamu in amusement.

“Haha”, ‘Atsumu’ laughs. But this laughter was as cold as ice, mocking him. “Why do you care, little bro?”

Osamu clenches his teeth, “Do ya _know_ how fucking worried mom and dad were, ya sick bastard?!”

“They didn’t seem that worried to me”, 'Atsumu’ shrugs. “In fact, they were quite happy to see me getting along with my friends.”

“ _What. Friends?!_ ”

“Someone who actually cares for me. Unlike _some_ people. Now let go, will you?”

Osamu chuckles, “Who the fuck would care for a _rapist_ like ya?”

“Someone who bothers listening to both sides of the story before jumping to conclusions”, 'Atsumu’ retorts. “Let go.”

Osamu flinched at the tone and reluctantly lets him go. He slowly backs away and walks out the door, leaving Atsumu alone in the room.

As soon as Osamu walks out, Atsumu closes his eyes and his body jerks again. As he slowly opens his eyes, his eyes return to normal. He blinks a few times, recollecting the memories of the encounter.

“ _Body swapping spell”,_ the voice answers before he could question. “ _You looked like you needed help.”_

Atsumu sighs, a little guilty. “I really can’t thank ya enough but...”, he bites his lip, “Wasn’t it a bit too harsh.”

“ _After he accused you of something you never did? Not in a million years.”_

“But–“

“ _You deserve much more than that, Atsumu. You deserve kindness, gentleness and love. You deserve everything that you don’t think twice before giving to others. And I’ll make sure you get them.”_

Atsumu blushes at the praise. It has been such a long time since someone was so gentle to him, except mom and dad. But he never got much time to spend with mom and dad so Atsumu was mostly alone.

He was never bothered by it. He had devoted himself to volleyball a long time ago so he didn’t really pay much attention to how people treated him. But right now, this warmth that he was feeling in his chest made him realise just how much he missed it.

Tears form in his eyes as they fall down his cheeks. He smiles towards the book and opens it up.

“Veni ad me”, he reads out, letting a pair of cold hands encircle him in a warm hug. He burries his face into Komori’s chest and sniffles, “Thank you.”

* * *

That very same evening, Osamu is taking a walk with his girlfriend, Chiyaki. She continues to ramble about something that she saw on TV. He tries to pay attention to her but couldn’t. His mind continued to drift back to his brother.

Honestly, the real reason he was so pissed at him wasn’t just because of his parents. _He_ was the one who was worried out of his mind. He knows that he was harsh with him but he couldn’t help it!

He was scared shitless for his brother who disappeared without saying a single word. He knew that they weren’t on particularly good terms right now but did he really have to disappear like that?

Not only that but Atsumu seemed... Different.

His eyes, his accent, his voice. They all seemed different. Just what the fuck happ–

“Samu?”, Chiyaki’s voice brings him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”, he turns to her.

Chiyaki pouts. “Samuuuu! Pay attention to me!”, she whines, tugging on Osamu’s arm.

Osamu chuckles and pats her head. “I _am_ paying attention.”

“Liar!”

“I’m not!”

“Oh really? What was I talking about just now?”

“... Puppies...?”

“SAMU!!!”, Chiyaki hits his arm.

Osamu laughs at her and hugs her to his chest. He buries his face in Chiyaki’s hair and takes a deep breath.

_“Someone who bothers listening to both sides of the story before jumping to conclusions”_

What did Atsumu mean by this? Was he missing something here? Did–

Osamu shakes his head. No, she’ll never lie to him. Plus, he saw Atsumu on top of him! Osamu caught him red-handed! There was no denying this. But... Was there a bigger picture that Osamu couldn’t see right now?

“Hey, Chi?”, Osamu breaths out. Chiyaki looks up at him, tilting her head in confusion, “Yeah?”

Osamu smiles, brushing a strand of hair from her face, “I trust you, you know?”

Chiyaki’s eyes twitch a little, but she quickly covers it up with a bright smile. She wraps her hands around Osamu’s neck and pulls him down, slotting their lips together.

And all of Osamu’s worries melt away for the moment.

* * *

Atsumu rests his head on top of Komori’s chest, relishing in the cool feeling that tingled his ears. Komori’s has his arms wrapped around Atsumu’s waist as they lay on Atsumu’s bed.

A lot of thoughts swirl around in Atsumu’s head. Is Osamu suspicious? What would happen at school tomorrow? Is he ready to face everyone again? He doesn’t want to return to that after being treated with such care.

All of these thoughts form a headache as Atsumu groans. He needs to get these thoughts out of his head. He has to sleep or else he won't be able to go to school.

But no matter what he does, he can't sleep.

Well, maybe it is because he is used to a lively house. But tonight, his mom and dad have gone out to a friend's and are not supposed to return until tomorrow. Osamu was also staying the night at Chiyaki’s.

That's why Atsumu was alone with–

Heat rises to Atsumu’s cheeks as he becomes aware of the situation. He was alone with Komori. A smile makes its way to his lips and he snuggles closer to Komori.

He felt so _safe_ around him. With him, Atsumu never had to worry about anything. Komori was there to protect him. To share his warmth. All the negative thoughts go away as thoughts of Komori fill up his mind.

His warm yet cold touch. His little praises and playful scolding. The way he holds Atsumu tight enough to bruise but gentle enough to make Atsumu’s heart flutter. Only Komori. Just Komori. Atsumu’s headache starts to disappear, but a little sting remains at the back of his head.

‘Not enough...’, Atsumu thinks as he looks up at Komori. He notices Atsumu looking at him so he meets his gaze.

As Atsumu stares at his stormy brown eyes, his gaze drops to Komori’s lips. He subconsciously licks his lips and Komori smirks at him.

No words are spoken as they inch closer to each other, and their lips touch, sealing into a kiss. Komori hums into the kiss, cupping Atsumu’s face. Atsumu tilts his head for a better angle and hooks his arms around Komori’s neck.

Komori nips at Atsumu’s lips, making him moan and seizes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu threads his fingers through Komori’s hair, tugging at the roots to bring him closer.

Saliva dribbles down his chin as Komori swirles his tongue again Atsumu, slowly caressing his sides. After a while, they part to catch their breath. Atsumu whines at the loss of contact but is satiated when Komori flips them over and trails kisses down his neck.

Atsumu moans as Komori bites at his collarbone, littering the skin with marks. Atsumu bites his lip, trying to suppress the embarrassing sounds, but each of Komori’s actions make it harder and harder to do that.

As Komori travels further down, he brings his cold hands to Atsumu’s chest to fondle it. He gently massages the pectoral muscles, squeezing and caressing the areolae. The cold sensation of Komori’s hands leaves Atsumu writhing against the bed sheets, moaning in pleasure.

“So fucking pretty”, Komori whispers, engulfing a nipple into his mouth. Atsumu arches his back at the sudden sensation, almost screaming Komori’s name.

Komori swirls his tongue around the left nipple, sucking and biting it. His hot breath tickles the sensitive bud, while cold fingers caresses Atsumu’s right nipple, tugging and twisting it.

Atsumu pants at the duality of the temperature, grinding against Komori’s thigh to gain some sort of friction. He’s become hard from just his chest being played with and that only turns him on even more.

The fact that Komori can control his body to such an extent makes Atsumu’s mind go hazy. His worries are long gone and the only thing he can think of is carnal pleasure, accompanied with sudden jolts of pain.

Komori continues his ministrations until Atsumu’s writhing underneath him. “K–Komo–“, Atsumu moans, “More, please!”

Komori pulls his lips away and hovers over Atsumu, taking in his wrecked form. His gaze travels from the tears in his eyes, to his plum lips, to the marks on his neck, to his perked up nipples and to the tent in his pants.

Komori smirks, “Turned on from just that?”. He roughly twists Atsumu's nipples, tugging on them with force. Atsumu's eyes flew open at the sudden onslaught of pain, arching his back to lessen is impact.

“Hah...”, Komori breaths, reveling in Atsumu’sw wrecked form as he desperately tries to lessen the pain. “ _Look at you._ ”

Komori lets go of his nipples as Atsumu plops back down on the bed, chest heaving up and down, trying to catch his breath.

All of a sudden, Komori slips his hands into Atsumu's pants, grabbing his erection. Atsumu’s breath hitches, as he grabs onto the sheets.

Komori thumbs at the head, licking the shell of Atsumu’s ear. “You’re still after all that pain huh?”, he whispers sensually. “Such a _slut_ ”

Atsumu moans at the name.

But why? Why was his body growing hot? Komori just insulted him! What’s there to be excited about? He never felt this way at school. He was bullied constantly but he never felt this way. So why now?

His thought get interrupted by Komori squeezing his length, roughly stroking it with his cold hands. Atsumu tries to ground himself by holding onto Komori, leaving scratch marks on his back.

Pleasure overwhelms his senses and he barely registers Komori’s voice. “You act like you don’t like being called names”, he whispers. “but in reality, you love being degraded don't you? Being thought of as nothing but a carnal piece of meat that is only meant to be lusted after? You like it, don't you?”

Atsumu weakly shakes his head, tears falling from his eyes. Komori ignores him and continues to jerk Atsumu off. A sudden warmth pools in Atsumu's abdomen as he thinks over Komori’s words. And that was enough to push him over the edge as his comes all over his stomach and Komori's hand.

Those words aren't true! Not in a billion years! So... Why is Atsumu feeling this way?

Komori licks away the tears in Atsumu's cheeks, planting a quick kiss on his lips. He then proceeds to completely take off his pants, and scoops up the come from Atsumu's abdomen.

He smears the come around Atsumu’s hole, circling a finger around his rim. Atsumu whines in anticipation and wraps his legs around Komori’s waist to bring him closer.

Komori slowly pushes in a finger and thrusts in and out of Atsumu. Atsumu’s eyes roll back at the pleasure as his head lolls to the side. He continues to bask in the pleasure, eyes fluttering close when he jolts up with a gasp.

He feels a sharp pain on his nipple, slowly engulfing the entirety of this chest in the sensation. Atsumu tries to catch his breath but the pain made it unbearable. He looks down to see what was happening to him.

What he sees is a golden chain connected to two clips pinching his nipples. He could see the blood gathering in them as they turn into a deep shade of red.

“Komo–“, Atsumu grunts. “Hurts–“

Komori chuckles nonchalantly, continuing to prep him by adding more fingers. “Your body says otherwise though. I can feel you tighten around my fingers.”

“No, please–“

Atsumu’s sentence gets cut short by Komori hitting his prostate with his fingers. Pleasure mixes with the pain, making his body confused. He claws at Komori’s back, leaving dark red marks behind.

Komori takes out his fingers and lines his cock in front of Atsumu’s hole and enters him in one thrust. Atsumu _screams_ at the roughness as Komori peppers little kisses all over his face; yet another gentle gesture

Atsumu's thighs tremble around Komori’s waist as he starts to thrust into Atsumu’s hole. The cold sensation invades Atsumu’s insides, while Komori’s hot breaths tickles Atsumu’s cheek.

His nipples have become numb from the pain but as with each trust, as Komori’s chest brushes against Atsumu's, he feels a light tingling. The feeling, along with Komori’s chick filling him up makes Atsumu see stars from pleasure.

Komori nips at Atsumu's jaw. “You look so ruined”, he chuckles. “You really are just a little whore wishing for your hole to be filled, huh?”

Atsumu shudders yet again. _Why why why?_ Why was he feeling like this while getting _insulted_? He opens his eyes and looks at Komori. He tries to find an answer in his eyes but he gets none.

His vision starts to become foggy when his eyes fall upon his neck. His _bare_ neck. Unclaimed, untouched, _unmarked_. A feeling of realisation creeps on Atsumu as his licks on Komori's neck.

He notices Komori's pace falter a little but he remains quite and continues to nips at the skin. He wanted to mark him. _So bad._ He felt a sense of possessiveness flow in his veins whenever he would look at Komori.

“Mine”, Atsumu whispers. Komori slows down a little, patting Atsumu's head as if encouraging him to go on. “I’m not a slut”, Atsumu musters out.

He backs away to look at Komori in the eyes. “I'm not a slut or a whore. I'm not begging for anything”, he says in a firm voice. “I just... Want to feel you close to me”

He takes a deep breath.

“I want to feel your arms wrap around me and hold me close. I want you feel your warmth and your touch. I wanna feel you inside me. When you're in control, I feel safe and I can let go of my own thoughts. Maybe that's why hearing that stuff turned me on...”, he closes his eyes. “But it's only cause it’s _you_ ”

Komori breaths sharply, pressing his forehead against Atsumu’s. “I wanna be yours”, he whispers.

“You want to be mine, Sweetheart?”, Atsumu shudders at the praise and nods. “Then make me yours too”

Atsumu opens his eyes to see Komori baring his neck to him so he wastes no time and sinks his teeth into the flesh of Komori's neck, marking his as his.

Atsumu suddenly feels a warmth emitting his stomach so he looks down. His eyes widen to see a red crest appearing just above his crotch. He stared at the mark, blinking in confusion.

“You're mine now”, Atsumu shudders and moans, rolling his hips to get Komori to move and he obliges.

He resumes pounding into Atsumu with a punishing pace, licking his nipples. Atsumu notices that the clamps had disappeared because they left his nipples to be _extremely_ sensitive.

“ _Komo_ –“, he whines out, biting into his shoulder. “Gonna–“

“Me too, Love”, Komori grunts, changing the angle of his thrust to hit Atsumu's prostate.

Atsumu screams, tightening around Komori's cock as he comes untouched. Komori rides or Atsumu's orgasm and follows soon after, his hot seed burring up Atsumu's insides but this time it was much more bearable.

Atsumu tilts his head to meet Komori’s lips and gently kisses his, feeling as the pain gets washed away.

“What’s this?”, Atsumu mutters, stroking the crest.

“It's a symbol that you're carrying my seed. A symbol that we’re _Linked_ ”, Komori answers.

Atsumu's eyes widen as he opens his mouth.

“No, you're not pregnant. This just give you the ability to give birth.”

“Oh...”

“I would never do such thing without your consent, Atsumu”, Komori sighs. “You belong to the God of Death now, Atsumu. I hope you don't regret it.”

Atsumu smiles at him, cupping his face, gently cradling it in his palms. “Never.”


End file.
